Yusei's First Date
by Rouvas7x7
Summary: Yusei is preparing for his first date and he lives with Jack and Crow. They both are in love with him and realize that Yusei is going out with someone else and are shocked to find that Yusei's new boyfriend is someone unexpected - Blister (Saiga in Japanese). I really love Blister a lot and felt he did not get nearly as big a role in the show as he should have. PLEASE REVIEW :)
1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday evening and a cool summer breeze swept across the Domino City. At the table, Jack Atlas sat in his typical white jacket and matching vinyl pants, gently stirring his coffee as a plate of noodles was boiling on the stove. Jack, paying no attention to the beverage in front of him, rather focused his concentration upon Yusei, whom was rushing throughout the room as if he was looking for something. Jack smiled when Yusei bent over to rummage through a collection of Jack's magazines which were laying upon the floor. Yusei's tight jeans creased and Mr. Atlas was able to spot the outline of both of Mr. Fudo's butt cheeks. Jack slicked his blonde hair backward and raised his brow suggestively. What a wondrous sight it was to see the two cheeks, bulging out from the skin-tight pants Yusei was sporting. Jack was sure that no one in the world had finer cheeks than Yusei, except for well, himself, of course. He did not seem to notice that his noodles were burning behind him.

"Jack, have you seen my wallet? I can't find it anywhere. I need it for tonight because I'm going out."

"I haven't, Yusei," replied Jack casually in his australian accent.

"Ugh, Jack?"

"Yes, Yusei?"

"Something's burning behind you."

"Oh, shit!" snapped Jack as he bounced from the table to the stove to prevent the house from burning down. He heard a smirk-like laugh from the other side of the room and he knew that laugh...

"Pay attention, Jack or you might just kill us all," snapped Crow, whom entered the room.

"If I didn't have these boiling noodles in my hand, why I'd..." muttered jack to himself under his breath.

"So, Yusei, what're ya up to?" asked Crow.

"I'm just cleaning myself up. I have something I gotta take care of tonight."

"Really, Have you had a nice day? Is there anything I can help you with? Do you need me to go buy you anything?" asked Crow impetuously.

"Ugh, no. I'm fine, Crow," replied Yusei. Jack could only smirk at Crow's blatant attempt at sucking up to Yusei.

"I've never seen something so ridiculous in my life," thought Jack to himself as he ate his noodles. "I'll show that bird brain who the king is in this house. Hmp..."

"Well, I'm gonna get in the shower and than get my clothes ready. See you two," said Yusei as he went in to the bathroom. Jack and Crow glared at one another. Crow raised his fist and Jack pulled out a taser from his pocket. Upon seeing it accompanied by Jack's deathly stare, Crow knew to back down. Jack meant business. An awkward silence filled the room for a matter of moments as the blonde and the auburn stared mercilessly in to each other's eyes as if they were ready to lunge at one another and fight to the death. Crow broke the silence with an outburst of rage.

"Give it up, you washed-up dueling has-been! He's mine and he loves me and you know it!"

"Oh, really? Do tell just how you have come to such an adamant conclusion,"  
demanded Jack sarcastically. They both could hear the shower running on the other side of the house and they knew that it was safe to talk aloud.

"I can just tell by the way he looks at me versus the way he looks at you. Besides, you sold him out for fame and fortune!"

"I came back to him though, did I not, Pigeon?"

"Only after he beat you on live TV and I told you not to call me that! It's Crow!"

"Pigeon, Pigeon, Pigeon, Pigeon," said Jack spitefully. He saw the vein in Crow's face starting to bust.

"Shut up, Jack!"

"You should be the one to shut up, Pigeon, or I might just feed you to my Red Dragon Archfiend."

"My Black Feather Dragon would kick its ass."

"You wish," smirked Jack. The fighting would not cease and the two of them bickered and argued for the next ten minutes until they heard the shower stop. Knowing that Yusei was stepping out of the shower, Jack and Crow turned their voices to whispers and both stood at the entrance to the hallway. Yusei stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around the bottom half of his as both Jack and Crow stared at his naked chest. The lust in their eyes burned upon that sight until Yusei walked in to his bedroom and closed the door. After a moment of smiling, both Jack and Crow turned and pointed to one another, speaking simultaneously.

"You were staring at him! How low are you? What, me? Ugh," snapped both of them to one another.

"Maybe we should continue this argument through a series of angry text messages," said Jack.

"Agreed," said Crow and they both took out their phone. Jack's phone was bright red and had the word "King" written upon the back of it. Crow's phone was black and had a sticker of a Blackwing monster on its back.

"Give it, bird brain. He's mine," texted Jack.

"In your dreams," replied Crow.

"Go suck the pussy of that wanna-be reporter you sometimes hang around with! The one that looks like Mokuba Kaiba if he got a sex change and was trippin' on acid! Yusei's mine!" snapped Crow.

"Why, I... She's my wing bitch and her name is Carly and she wears tri-focals!"

"Yeah, I'm sure... lmao."

"Shut up, Pigeon!" snapped Jack.

"Make me!" replied Crow.

"As soon as Yusei leaves, I will," replied Jack.

"Where do you think he's going anyway?" asked Crow.

"I don't know and don't change the subject. We both know that I am the king and Yusei is my queen. Now be gone, Pigeon," replied Jack.

"NO WAY! I'm the head cock and he's my hen!" texted crow bitterly.

"So you admit that you are a bird brain?" replied Jack.

"Shut up! Oh..." replied Crow as he stopped to look at the gorgeous sight of Yusei, whom stepped out of his room and was dressed in a beautiful outfit. He had on a pair of tight, black pants and a grey muscle shirt with a an unbuttoned, silk-like, purple shirt overtop it. He was also sporting a pair of dark grey combat boots and his hair was gelled in a peculiarly gorgeous way. Both Jack and Crow stared as their hearts nearly leapt out of their chests.  
"Well, how do I look?" asked Yusei.

"Gorgeous," said Jack.

"Cool," said Crow.

They both sounded completely apprehensive and Yusei looked at them funny before walking over to the couch. "Well, I finally found my wallet. It was in my pants' pocket from yesterday. I swear, it's so easy to lose things. Well, my date should be here any moment now. I'm really excited. I haven't really done this kind of thing before," began Yusei.

Upon hearing that he was going on a date, Crow and Jack looked at one another with awkward expressions upon their faces. Immediately, they each pulled out their phones and began texting each other again as Yusei continued talking.

"Who is he going out with?" demanded Crow.

"Like I know? I bet it's Akiza," replied Jack.

"He always did seem to like her. Wait, what about Luna?" replied Crow.

"I don't think Yusei's a pedophile, Crow," replied Jack.

"Oh, yeah, she's like twelve. Well," and the door bell rang.

"Alright, I think they're here," said Yusei with a happy tone in his voice. Crow and Jack turned their attention to the door, ready to see just who it was that stole their Yusei from them. Yusei ran his hand through his black hair and took a deep breath as he opened the door. Outside, in the gentle summer breeze stood Blister. He was wearing black cargo pants and had on a white tea shirt with his usual ripped, green vest on top of it. A few oil stains were noticeable on his outfit, but Yusei did not care. His hair was combed and looked neater than it usually did and he was holding a bouquet of flowers. He was smiling and handed them to Yusei, whom invited him in. Jack and Crow were speechless.

"Let me just set these in my room and we'll head out," smiled Yusei.

What Jack and Crow were both dreading happened - Blister turned to them and said "Hi."

Grinding his teeth, Jack replied back with a "Hello, Blister," but Crow did not say anything and merely stared at Blister until Jack smacked him on the back.

"Ugh, yeah, hi," said Crow.

Blister looked oddly at Crow and Jack and glanced back to Yusei as both Jack and Crow glared at him. He tugged on his shirt collar and called for Yusei, whom came out of his bedroom and took Blister's hand.

"You ready?" asked Yusei.

"Yeah, let's get outta here," replied Blister as he glanced suspiciously at Jack, whom was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and at Crow whom was looking like he was contemplating murder. Blister could definitely tell that Yusei's roommates did not like him. Once the couple were gone, Jack and Crow immediately took out their phones and started texting again.

"Blister? I would have never thought!" said Jack.

"Yeah, what's that mechanic low-life got to offer Yusei?"

"Crow, they're gone. Why are we still texting each other?" asked Jack.

"Oh..." replied Crow. "What the hell just happened!" shouted Crow.

"Blister stole our man," said Jack placidly as he watched through the window Yusei climb on to the back of Blister's motorcycle before he drove off down the highway.

"Yusei is the best thing that ever happened to either of us!" said Crow.

"As if I didn't already know that," replied Jack.

"Well, what are we gonna do? Are we just gonna stand around here while that mechanic steals our man?" shouted Crow.

"I've got a plan and it involves us teaming up, Pigeon. We'll follow them, but first we need to disguise ourselves so they don't recognize us. Tonight, we're allies, but as soon as Blister's out of the picture, we're enemies again," confirmed Jack.

"Deal! Wait, how do we know where those two are headed?"

"Earlier, I heard Yusei say that he planned on going to that one fancy restaurant, the New Domino Cafe, tonight. So, I'll bet that's where he's headed."

"Let's follow him," said Crow.

"We'll need disguises," said Jack. "Trust me, I've done this kind of thing before. When I was the world champion, I had to disguise myself when I went out in public. We just need to conceal our faces and hair-do's."

Jack and Crow each went to their respective bedrooms and pulled on clothing they did not usually wear. Crow came out with a blue bandana, tied over his bright orange hair. He was wearing camouflaged cargo pants, a red muscle shirt, and a pair of spiked combat boots. Jack came out of his room dressed in a fancy black dress shirt, with black, velvety pants and a black hat which looked like something straight out of Paris.

"I look like a disco tech reject. I feel absurd," said Jack. Both of them were sporting dark sunglasses and they got on Crow's motorcycle and drove to the restaurant.

It was not very busy for a Friday night. Jack and Crow entered the lobby and saw the forbidden couple sitting at a table in the dining area. Jack requested a booth and the waitress seated them. Jack and Crow began looking at the menus, but occasionally snuck looks over at Yusei and Blister's table.

"Well, I suppose we should order something," said Jack.

"Eh, I'm broke though," said Crow.

"Ugh, fine. I'll pay for you," replied Jack.

"How do you have so much money, " asked Crow. "You're unemployed and you got fired from every job you were hired at."

"I still have a lot saved up from my days as world," answered Jack. Jack ordered a vegetarian sandwich and he specifically requested gluten-free bread. Crow got a a burger and fries and Jack looked at him in disgust.

"I don't understand how you can eat that filthy meat-by product, hormone-filled garbage," muttered Jack as he stirred his coffee.

"I don't understand how you can eat that healthy shit," said Crow in retaliation. Jack glanced over at Yusei's table. Blister was going on about something and Yusei was smiling as he listened attentively. Jack bit his own lip.

"Well, what are they doing?" asked Crow.

"They're talking. Yusei looks so happy. He must be hypnotized or something," said Jack. "What does he see in him, in Blister? He's a poor mechanic. Look at his clothing; it's messy and you can see the oil stains on it. Ugh, Yusei needs someone wealthy and someone with style and class, someone like me," said Jack.

"Or me!" said Crow.

"Yeah, sure," said Jack as he looked over again. Blister was smiling at Yusei. Jack scowled.

A band began playing indie rock music up on the stage and a few couples began to dance. At Yusei's table, he and Blister enjoyed a casual conversation.

"I don't think your roommates like me very much," said Blister.

"Jack and Crow, why?" asked Yusei.

"When I came to pick you up, they kind of gave me the cold shoulder and looked like they were glaring at me."

"Oh, I'm sure they're just protective of me. Crow is always looking out for me and Jack does too. Crow's more direct about it though. He's more assertive and Jack's well, Jack is Jack. He's something completely all his own and he's kind of a diva."

Blister laughed and smiled at Yusei. He took a sip of his beer and asked Yusei if he wanted to dance. Nervous, Yusei replied positively and off they went to the dance floor.

"What are they doing?" asked Crow.

"It looks like they're headed to the... dance floor!" said Jack. He stared at Crow who looked angry at the sound of those words. "Well, are we going to just sit here or are we going to go get a better view?" asked Jack.

"But wait, I can't even dance!" said Crow.

"Oh, come on. It's not that hard," assured Jack who grabbed Crow's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Blister and Yusei were doing a modern version of the tango and Yusei was surprised that Blister knew how to dance so well.

"Where'd you learn to dance, Yusei?" asked Blister.

"Oh, Jack taught me. He's great at it. I guess he became a pro at it by attending all those exclusive parties and stuff."

"Take my hand," said Jack to Crow.

"Like this?"

"Yes, like that!" snapped Jack in a whisper. Jack and Crow began tangoing, but Crow had no idea how to dance and Jack's face became pale at the sight of Crow's awful dancing. "You have two left feet!" snapped Jack.

"I told you I couldn't dance," whispered Crow, whom tripped over Jack's foot and tumbled to the ground. He got back up before everyone began to stare. Jack slapped his own forehead and bit his lip at the sight of Crow's fall.

"This isn't working. Come on, let's go back to the table," said Jack and that they did. Yusei and Blister continued to dance for a while before they went back to the table to finish their drinks and pay the bill.

"Let me handle it," said Blister, whom was blatantly poor.

"You don't have to," said Yusei whom pulled out his wallet.

"I want to and I hope you'll let me take you out again sometime," smiled Blister. Yusei smiled back and replied.

"Definitely," and he saw the joy in Blister's face. They got up to leave and when Jack noticed, he slapped the bill down on the table and left a fifty dollar tip for the waitress.

"Come on, Crow," said Jack as they followed Yusei and Blister out the front door. When Yusei and Blister rode away, Crow prepared to follow on his own bike.

"Well, that was pointless," said Crow.

"You're telling me," replied Jack.

It was now dark and they followed Yusei and Blister to the beach. Jack and Crow stood on the boardwalk and spied on them as they walked hand-in-hand upon the shore. Crow had to stop himself from shouting an obscenity as the moment he knew was coming was about to happen. On the shore, Yusei and Blister stood in place, holding hands and Blister brushed Yusei's hair out of his eyes.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight, Yusei."

"So did I," blushed Yusei. There was an awkward silence in the air as the two of them paused before leaning in for a kiss. At the sight of the kiss, Jack's jaw fell open and Crow almost screamed that obscenity he had boiling within him, but Jack threw his hand over Crow's mouth and stopped him.

"I can't take this anymore," said Crow. "Come on, we're going home." Jack nodded and off they went.

At home, Jack and Crow exploded in to a mutual rant about Blister and Yusei. Neither of them could comprehend just what Yusei saw in that "greese monkey", as Jack called him. After they were both showered and changed in to pajamas, they saw Blister's motorcycle's headlights in the drive way and threw themselves on the couch acting as if everything was fine. A minute later, Yusei walked in with a huge smile on his face. Jack pretended to read the latest issue of Play Girl magazine as Crow sat, watching television.

"Well, how was it?" asked Jack.

"It was awesome. We're going out again tomorrow. We might go to the amusement park. I just love Blister!" said Yusei with joy. This was the first time in a long that both Jack and Crow had actually seen Yusei smile. Yusei went to his room and shut the door and Jack and Crow stared at each other.

"I'm going to my room. Wanna rant over text messages?" asked Jack.

"Oh, yeah," answered Crow and they both went to their respective rooms, each slamming the door.

THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two in the afternoon and Jack was just waking up. Rather than getting up immediately, he lay in bed contemplating the previous night. His love, Yusei, _his Yusei,_ was dating someone else other than him and what was even worse was that that person was, as Jack called him, a "grease monkey." Sure, Jack liked Blister and thought he was a nice guy, a little too shabby and dirty for him, but he was nice. That was before he took Yusei from him. Now, Jack was not quite sure of what to think of Blister. Then, there always was Crow. Yes, the "bird brain," as Jack called him. Oh, that hideous hair do of his and how Jack despised it. Yusei would never date someone with such lack of taste, but than again, he was dating Blister.

"It's already past two, I'd better get up," muttered Jack to himself as he got out of bed. He changed from his pajamas to his signature white, vinyl pants and shirt. He opened his bedroom door and removed the "Do Not Disturb" sign from it to find Crow standing in his bedroom's doorway, which was exactly parallel to Jack's room, and he immediately gestured for Jack to hush. Voices were heard from down the hallway. One of them was Yusei and he sounded utterly cheerful. The other voice was that of the one whom both Crow and Jack were fighting against.

"Where's Jack and Crow?" asked Blister.

"Well, Crow was up a while ago, but he went back to his room and said he had to do something and Jack doesn't usually get up until at least noon, but there's times that he sleeps in until like three."

"Oh," replied Blister with a half-hearted laugh.

"Yeah, my roommates are definitely unique," assured Yusei.

Crow and Jack were glaring at one another and by the mutual expression, they both took out their phones and began texting one another, despite the fact they were standing three feet away from each other.

"What's he doing here?" demanded Jack.

"He's been here for like an hour and they've been flirting in the living room. It makes me sick," replied Crow.

"I know, right? How could Yusei bring him here? Especially after last night when we gave him the greeting from hell. I'm surprised that guy has the nerve to come in here. I think we made it pretty obvious that he's not welcome here!" replied Jack.

"Well, that sure didn't stop him," replied Crow.

"I say we go out there and show him who really lives here," suggested Jack.

"Yeah, let's do it!" agreed Crow.

"Alright, but don't hurt him," warned Jack.

The two of them inhaled deeply and stepped out in to the hallway, side by side, and went to the living room. Blister and Yusei were sitting on the couch and they both looked really happy and were oblivious to the presence of the blonde and the redhead that had just entered the room. Crow and Jack stood at the entrance to the hallway; Crow with his arms hanging down and a glare-like expression upon his face; Jack with one hand on his hip and the other against the wall with his chin held high. Jack snapped his finger and Blister looked over at them. Jack and Crow saw the apprehension in the poor guy's face, and they loved it. Yusei turned their way and broke the ice.

"Jack, Crow, you two are finally up," confirmed Yusei.

"Damn right we are," said Jack spitefully and Crow was silent, still glaring at Blister, whom tried to smile at the two of them even though he knew they both disliked him strongly. Jack walked to the other side of the room and kicked one leg against the wall as he crossed his arms over his chest and he began thinking of ways to both spite and interrogate Blister.

"Yusei, maybe we should get going," suggested Blister.

"Where are the two of you going?" asked Crow. Jack raised his brow.

"Blister and I are going to the amusement park. I've never really been to one before," said Yusei. This made Jack recall his most recent experience at one and how boring and redundant it was for his life.

"What would you say to duel, Blister?" asked Jack, casually. "Tell me, what kind of deck do you use and do you think your deck could stand against the power of a monster like, say Red Dragon Archfiend?"

"Well, I left my deck at home," said Blister. "Sorry, but you'd probably beat me anyway."

"At least the boy has common sense," thought Jack to himself.

"Hey, so what do you two plan on doing exactly at the amusement park?" asked Crow abruptly.

"Um, going on the rides, eating, talking, stuff like that," answered Yusei.

"I see," replied Crow cynically.

"What's there to see?" asked Yusei.

"Everything," replied Crow creepily.

"Alright," said Yusei awkwardly. "Blister, let's get outta here," and the two of them left. When Blister walked out the door, Crow stuck his tongue out at him and Jack smirked. Crow and Jack watched as Yusei got on the back of Blister's motorcycle and he wrapped his arms around his mechanic boyfriend as they drove off.

"Ugh," smirked Jack in absolute disgust.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" asked Crow as he threw his arms out.

"I say we go undercover again," suggested Jack.

"Think we can pull it off? We almost got caught last night," reminded Crow.

"We'll need help this time. The amusement park is a really big place," said Jack. "Hold on, I'm calling someone."

"Wait, who are you calling?" asked Crow with a scared tone in his voice. "Can you trust them not to tell Yusei what we're up to?"

"Oh, yes. Most definitely," confirmed Jack.

"Oh, boy," said Crow.

"Quick, let's get in to our disguises!" said Jack and that they did. They were wearing the same outfits they wore when they spied on Yusei the previous night and yes, Jack still felt like a disco tech reject.

TEN MINUTES LATER…

"ACE REPORTER CARLY CARMINE REPORTING FOR DUTY!" came the voice of none other than who else, Carly Carmine as she stood at the door.

"What the hell!" shrieked Crow.

"Well, I can help you hunt down Yusei for a few hours, but than I need to get back to freshen up for my date with my girlfriend, Sherry," assured Carly.

"That should be enough," said Jack.

"Okay, so you two need me to help you hunt down Yusei and his boyfriend, Blister, at the amusement park and we're undercover. So, they can't know we're spying on them? You want me to get the scoop on their relationship and find out what makes Blister tick?"

"Precisely," confirmed Jack.

"Okay, and I'm not allowed to record anything or make any evidence of what you guys are doing that could potentially expose you two, right?"

"Right," confirmed Jack.

"Okay, we got a lot of ground to cover and they're probably there by now so let's go!" said Carly as if she was in charge of this investigation. The three of them got in Carly's car and drove to the amusement park. The place was packed and many crowds walked throughout the park. Jack stared in disgust at everyone and all he could think about was his beloved Yusei in the hands of that biker of a grease monkey that Jack loathed so much right now.

"Three tickets," said Jack at the entrance and the three of them went in. There were thousands of people and Yusei and Blister were nowhere to be found.

"All right, the three of us have to split up and if anyone sees anything, immediately contact the other two," said Jack. Carly and Crow nodded their heads and the three of them separated.

Crow walked into a house of mirrors and began to look around every corner for the couple he could not stop thinking about. Crow began to laugh hysterically at the distorted images of his body which were displayed in the mirrors before him. In one mirror, he was obese and short and in another mirror he was tall and skinny. Just for the fun of it, he stuck his pointer fingers like hooks against the opposite sides of his mouth and pulled his cheeks apart as he stuck his tongue out, wiggled it, and made annoying sounds. The image of that in the mirror made him laugh and it also frightened away a few small children. Crow almost forgot about the mission because he was having too much fun in the house of mirrors.

Carly walked through the streets of the park, constantly examining every person around her, but Yusei was nowhere to be found. She sighed and continued walking until she saw someone on the pitt fall that looked a lot like Yusei. Immediately she ran in to the line and boarded the pitt fall only to find that the person was not Yusei. As the seats were raised slowly to the top of the tower, Carly anticipated the drop phase with great anxiety and when it happened, as the seats fell at an extremely fast rate before reaching the ground, Carly screamed like she never screamed before.

Jack, after searching the park for some two hours, walked in to a café and ordered an iced coffee before sitting down at a table. He sighed and sipped his coffee and thought to himself "I'll never find them in a park this big. Damn, Yusei, you're all I want. Where are you?" and Jack felt as though he would never find him. He was wrong - he turned his head to see Yusei and Blister sitting at a table on the other side of the café. Yusei and Blister were sharing what looked like a milkshake and Jack's eyes opened wide. He sat, casually observing them for some fifteen minutes before they headed off. He texted the other two as he prepared to follow the couple.

"Yusei, let's go on the rollar coaster," suggested Blister and Yusei complied.

When they got in line for the rollercoaster, Jack shook his head and wondered why anyone would want to ride something so pointless when there was a such thing as turbo dueling. He stood in line, a few spaces behind Yusei and Blister, but was close enough to hear their conversation.

"Ugh, why am I even here?" asked Jack as he updated Crow and Carly via a text message. He began to listen to the conversation before him.

"Blister, I really love spending time with you. I'm glad we hooked up," said Yusei. Blister, whom was leaning against the railing on the side of the line, smiled.

"Yusei, I haven't been with anyone since my old friend Aero and sometimes I still miss him, but I am really glad you and I are together. You definitely take away a lot of the pain he caused me," said Blister. Yusei blushed and Blister looked at him. Jack nearly vomited. He could see Crow and Carly at the beginning of the line, but by now, Jack and the couple were about to board the rollercoaster. Jack rolled his eyes and boarded three seats behind Yusei and Blister. Oh, the irony for just a few months prior, Jack rode this very same ride with Carly when she tried to show him a good time in his lowest moment. Yusei held on to Blister and Jack smirked. Once the ride started, most of nthe people were screaming their heads off, but Jack merely sat with a serious stare on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. Up and down, upside-down, at the speed of a duel runner they went and Jack could not care less. At the end of the ride, Jack casually got out of his seat and followed Yusei and Blister. He met Crow and Carly near the exit and the trio secretly stalked the couple for the next hour or so.  
"Jack, win me something," demanded Crow when they came to a game stand with stuffed animals as prizes. One of the prizes was a black bird and Crow had his eyes on it.

"Fine, you child," said Jack and he threw the ball and hit the target perfectly. He was given the stuffed crow by the worker and he handed it to Crow, whom hugged it and Smiled widely. Carly was indulging in a cup of cotton candy-flavored dip 'n dots as Jack They spied on Yusei, whom was at the next game stand, cheering for Blister. Blister threw the ball and hit the target and got a stuffed white dragon for his prize and h gave it to Yusei. Yusei's face lit up with joy at the amiable expression and he stared in to his boyfriend's brown eyes and hugged him. Jack spit out his coffee and Crow clung to his stuffed crow at that sight.

"Life sucks," said Jack bitterly.

"You're telling' me," replied Crow.

"Look how in love they are and Yusei's actually smiling for the first time in ever," said Jack. "Maybe we should just let him go and be with Blister…"

"Maybe…" continued Crow.

There was an awkward moment of silence broken only by the sound of Carly almost choking on her dip 'n dots at the sound of hearing what she just heard. Were Jack and Crow truly willing to give up on Yusei?

"Hell no, that's crazy talk!" snapped Jack and Crow simultaneously. They looked at one another and than realized that Yusei and Blister were gone. Where did they go? It was nearing dusk and the park would be closing in a few hours. The trio ran and found Blister and Yusei in line for the bungee jump. A tall tower stood adamantly before them as someone from the top jumped from it, falling nearly a hundred feet before being caught by the cord and thus, being rescued from utter doom at he hands of the concrete below. Jack looked suggestively at Crow, whom looked afraid. Jack raised his brow.

"Oh no," said crow. "I'm not going on that thing."

"You're supposed to be a bird man, aren't you?" interrogated Jack.

"Well, I'm not a big fan of bungee jumping. It'd be different if I had wings," panicked Crow.

"Hypocrite," stated Jack.

"I am not," yelled Crow.

"Yes, you are,"

"Shut up, Jack. I am not!"

"Than prove it and go with me on that bungee jump."

"Fine!" and off the two went to the top. They watched as Yusei and Blister had their ankles hooked to a cord, which ostensibly held their combined weight. Holding hands, the two of them jumped and Yusei screamed before they reached the end of the cord and held on to each other tightly.

"Woohoo!" yelled Yusei as he clung to Blister's body. Blister smiled back and Yusei knew that what they had was love. From above, Jack and Crow watched in utter disdain at the sight of it. When Yusei and Blister were brought back up and let loose of their harnesses, Jack and Crow prepared to take the plunge. Hooked in their harnesses, Jack prepared to jump as Crow nearly had a panic attack. Reluctant to jump, Crow stood in fright. Jack rolled his eyes and pushed Crow off and Jumped right with him. Jack fell with his arms crossed at his chest and an apathetic stare on his face as Crow screamed for his life, clinging to Jack as if he was drowning. Jack smirked as Carly waved to them from the ground, pointing to Yusei.

Once off the ride, Crow and Jack met with Carly before Crow ran to a trash can to vomit. It was getting dark and Carly reminded them that she had to go home to get ready on a date with her girlfriend. Near the exit, Jack and Crow saw Yusei and Blister walking. Yusei was eating a huge stick of cotton candy and Blister was laughing. Jack scowled.

"Grease monkey thinks he can buy my Yusei cotton candy, does he? Hmp…"

Carly dropped off Crow and Jack at their apartment and went to get ready for her date. Jack threw himself down on the couch and threw one of his playgirl magazines in the air as Crow fell to the floor with his hands on his stomach. He did not look good. Jack warned Crow that if the "bird brain" threw up, he was not going to clean it up.

"Well, another pointless mission failed," confessed Jack bitterly.

"I wonder when they'll be home," said Crow.

"Probably not until late because I guarantee they'll go to Blister's place and cuddle and maybe something more," dreaded Jack.

"Probably," agreed Crow.

"I think he's really in love, Crow. Maybe neither of us can have him."

"I'm starting to doubt Yusei too. Blister loves him and he loves him. Jack, we're screwed."

"Maybe we can come to like an agreement or something where all three of us are married to Yusei. It'll kinda be like what Mormons do. Like how men can have four wives. Well, Yusei will have three husbands."

"I'd go along with that," said Crow.

"At this point, I would too," sighed Jack. "Maybe we could learn to become friends with Blister and the three of us could be like brother husbands or whatever that's called. I think Mormons call the women that are married to the same man 'sister wives," so we can be 'brother husbands.' someday," fantasized Jack.

"I doubt Yusei would go for it," sighed Crow.

"A guy can dream, can't he?" asked Jack. "Crow, you need to put that plush doll of your's away before Yusei gets home. He might recognize it and we both need to go change our outfits," warned Jack.

"Agreed," replied Crow. Jack and Crow showered right after one another and changed in to their pajamas. Jack threw himself on the couch and turned on some reality show he was obsessed with and Crow sat on the floor playing with his blackwing action figure. Time passed and it was getting late. Yusei was still not home and Jack and Crow were beginning to get a bit worried. If Yusei was ever hurt in any way, they both would have Blister's head.

"I guarantee you they're doing it right now," complained Jack.

"Maybe not. Maybe they're at the beach again or something like last night," consoled Crow.

"They could very easily do it at the beach," said Jack.

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Crow.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Blister drove Yusei to his recently acquired apartment. Yusei held his arms around his boyfriend's waist as they raced through the streets of New Domino City, the wind breezed against their faces as they took in the lights of the city. Yusei kissed Blister on the cheek and Blister smiled confidently.

After a few months of living with Martha, Blister felt that he needed to move on with his life. Tending to children and elderly people no longer had made him feel self-fulfilled and he realized that he missed the wild life and so, he moved in to his own place, while still occasionally paying visits to Martha.

"We'll be at my place soon," said Blister.

"Alright. I'm really excited to see it," replied Yusei.

Eventually, they arrived at the apartment. Blister parked his motorcycle in the parking garage and he escorted Yusei up the stairs and through the hallway before coming to a door. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. Yusei examined the dimly-lit room and found it to nice yet a bit shabby at the same time. They were in what appeared to be a living room. There was an average-sized television in the corner of the room. It looked kind of outdated. Before it, there was a couch and a reclining chair, both brown in color. A coffee table was in front of the couch. There was a doorway which seemed to go in to a kitchen and an other doorway which led to a small hall way, which Yusei guessed was where the entrances to the bedroom and bathroom were. It wasn't the fanciest place, but something about it seemed perfect.

"Make yourself at home," said Blister as he went in to the kitchen. Yusei sat upon the couch and took notice of what looked like mechanical-themed magazines on the coffee table before him. He waited patiently for his boyfriend to return and when he did, he sat down next to him on the couch and they began talking about the day.

Back at the apartment…

"Crow! It's nearing midnight and our boy still isn't back yet. I'm not happy about this at all," scowled Jack as he abruptly crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You think I am? They could be doing it for all we know!"

"Don't even put that thought in my mind!" snapped Jack as he slapped his hand over his eyes. "Yusei wouldn't go that far on the second date, would he?"

"I don't know. Ugh… the thought of them doing it…"

Both men started shouting at the top of their lungs in utter disgust at the mere thought of such a thing… Suddenly, the door bell rang, shocking the two men.

"I'll get it," said Jack.

"Who the hell would be coming here this late at night?" asked Crow.

"Akiza? What brings you here at this hour?"

"I was driving by on my motorcycle and I heard screaming coming from here. I could hear it over the sound of my bike's engine, so I came to see if you were alright."

"We're fine, just a bit… annoyed," stated Jack.

"You must have been really annoyed to be screaming that loud," replied Akiza.

"Well, we kinda are," said Crow as he scratched his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Akiza.

"Let me guess, you both like Yusei and you're each mad that he's going out with Blister?" said Akiza as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jack and Crow were speechless. How did she know this. If she knew, does that mean that Yusei knows as well? Jack and Crow stared at her blankly and she returned the stare, expecting an answer, but their mouths did not open.

"That's what I thought," said Akiza.

"How did you know?" asked Jack spitefully.

"Yusei texted me the other day and told me that he was going out with Blister. I'm the one who explained to him how to properly apply make up."

"That explains why Yusei was wearing make-up last night," said Crow.

"I just put two and two together. It's obvious that you two both like him. The way each of you stare at him and are always paying attention to him. I don't know how he could not notice it."

"So you're saying that Yusei doesn't know that we like him?" asked Jack apprehensively.

"I don't think he does. I've never talked about It with him," answered Akiza.

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" stumbled Crow.

"No," replied Akiza as she rolled her eyes. "You guys are my friends and I wouldn't do that to you. Yusei's really happy with Blister though, so you guys probably need to move on from loving him. It might ruin your relationships with him if he finds out," warned Akiza.

"Thank you," sighed Jack. "Thank you for not telling him our secret."

"You did hear what I said though, right?" asked Akiza.

"Yeah, sure," replied Crow, causing Akiza to roll her eyes once again.

"Whatever. Just watch yourselves and don't do anything that could potentially ruin your friendship with him, okay? Anyway, I'm outta here. I gotta get home and get some rest. I promised Luna that I'd go help her pick out her very first duel runner tomorrow. See ya," said Akiza as she walked outside, closing the door behind her.

"Think we can trust her?" asked Crow.

"I'm not quite sure," replied Jack.

Crow frowned again as he stared out the window and in to the night, hoping to see Yusei returning home as a single man, although he knew that it was extremely unlikely. Distressed, he turned to Jack.

"Well, what now?"

"We wait for him to return. I'm just going to lay on the couch and watch my late night reality shows," answered Jack.

An hour or so passed and Yusei still was not home. Jack lay on the couch in his silk-like, red pajamas, watching HGTV while Crow lay on the carpet, playing with his Blackwing action figures, but this time he was pretending that they were Yusei, Blister, and himself.

"Hey, Yusei, how 'bout givin' me a kiss, pretty guy?" said Crow in an overly exaggerated masculine voice as he moved the figure that was supposed to be Blister over to Yusei's figure.

"Oh, Blister," muttered Crow to himself in a rather high-pitched voice which seemed to be a rather poor imitation of Yusei.

"UGH, I WANT SEX! I'M GONNA RAPE YOU, KAY?"

"No, Blister, please don't! Ugh, someone save me!" as Crow began ramming the two action figures together.

"Don't worry, Yusei, I'll save you!" said Crow in his own voice as he waved the action gifure which was meant to represent him through the air and swished it down upon Blister's figure, knocking it down.

"Oh, it's Crow, the human Blackwing! You saved me, my hero!"

"Awe, it was nothing."

"Crow, I wanna give you a big kiss!"

"OKAY" and the two figures were rammed together as Crow made "smooching sounds" with his lips.

"Oh my goodness. Could you get any more childish?" asked Jack over from the couch.

"I'm just having fun," replied Crow.

"I'm sure," replied Jack, rolling his eyes yet again.

Meanwhile…

"Yusei, it's getting late. Why don't you spend the night here?" asked Blister.

"I think I will. I'll text message my roommates and let them know where I am so they don't worry."

"Alright," smiled Blister.

Back at the apartment…

"CROW! I just got a text from Yusei. He's spending the night at his boyfriend's house!" shouted Jack.

"What? Lemme see! Lemme see!" demanded Crow as he grabbed Jack's phone and stared at the text message. "Oh, no this means they're gonna do it!"

"Not necessarily!" snapped Jack, grabbing back his phone. "I don't think Yusei would go that far yet, but than again, I didn't think he'd date someone like that either."

Meanwhile…

Blister allowed Yusei to wash up and use the shower first and so he did. Once, Yusei was out of the shower, he changed in to his black muscle shirt, and a pair of soft pants Blister gave to him. He lay on Blister's bed, waiting for his boyfriend to finish showering. He couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous about it all. He hadn't exactly ever done this kind of thing before.

"Everything seems alright so far," thought Yusei to himself. "Just stay calm and everything will be great."

For another ten minutes, he lay on the bed's dark red covers, awaiting the return of his boyfriend. He stared at the dresser at the side of the room, tempted to glance inside of it and see what kind of wardrobe his boyfriend has, but fearing that he would return while he did so, he abstained from such a thing. He turned his face to the doorway to witness the return of his almost-naked boyfriend. Blister, enter the room, wearing nothing but a pair of grey boxer briefs, and Yusei instantly felt a surge both joy and tension expedite his spine. He took note of Blister's well-trimmed body, finding his abs to be rather sexy and he couldn't help but smile at the sight of it.

"I hope you don't mind that I sleep in my underwear," said Blister.

"Not at all," replied Yusei.

Blister took a black muscle shirt out of his dresser and put it on before crawling in to bed with Yusei. They lay, side by side, under the covers as they stared at one another. Blister kissed Yusei on the cheek and smiled once again as Yusei blushed.

"I love you, Yusei. I'm so glad you're here with me."

"I'm glad to be here. I love you too, Blister."

Blister put his arm over Yusei and moved his body closer to his, pressing up against it.

"Don't get a boner. Don't get a boner. Don't get a boner. Damn it, I'm getting a boner," thought Yusei to himself.

In the dark bedroom, Blister was already asleep while Yusei remained awake, feeling the breathing of his lover upon his neck. For the first time in so long, he finally felt happy because he had with him someone whom seemed to truly love him and accept him as he was. The two men lay asleep for the rest of the night and it was a wonderful experience unlike any other that Yusei had ever experienced.

Back at the apartment…

"Crow, we have no idea where he even lives! How are we supposed to pay them a visit and besides, even if we did know his location, what if they saw us?" demanded Jack.

"They're not gonna see us because we're gonna be sneaky," replied Crow.

"How are we supposed to know where he lives?"

"I looked it up," replied crow casually. Jack stood with his arms crossed across his chest, still cynical about the idea.

"You better pray they don't catch us," swore Jack.

"They're not going to cuz we'll have disguises on," promised Crow.

"I'll guess I'll be the disco tech reject again," sighed Jack.

Jack and Crow prepared themselves and rushed to the location, parking down the street from it. A tree sat across the street from Bister's apartment and Crow looked at it with a certain aura of confidence in his eyes.

"Perfect," swore the Blackwing fan to himself as he held his night vision goggles in his hand.

"I am not climbing that tree and besides, how do you even know that his apartment isn't on the other side of the building? What if you're staring through the window of some random person's apartment and they call the police on you?" smirked Jack.

"That's not gonna happen," answered Crow as he began to climb the tree, reaching a high branch. Jack remained on the sidewalk below, refusing to get dirty and lacking trust in Crow's plan. "According to the public records, his apartment should be about right there," stated Crow as he pointed to a particular window. Using his night vision binoculars, he stared in to the dark window and was shocked by what he saw. His jaw dropped at the sight of Yusei and Blister sleeping together.

"What?" scowled Jack from the sidewalk below. "What do you see?"

Crow, speechless, lowered his binoculars and looked down at Jack while making disgusted smirks upon his face. Waving his arms in the air and using his fingers to demonstrate sexual activity, Crow lost his grip and fell out of the tree. He plummeted to the ground below as a large scream let out of him.

"Damn it!" whispered Jack as he helped Crow up. "You're going wake up the whole neighborhood. Let's get out of here!" cursed Jack as they ran to Crow's motorcycle.

Once home, Jack interrogated Crow.

"Well, tell me what you saw that made you fall."

"They were sleeping next to each other and they were… cuddling," gasped Crow.

Jack's facial expression was not one of amusement and a fire seemed to burn in his violet eyes. It was one that looked as if it could burn down an entire city. Jack said nothing as he glared at Crow, his expression speaking for itself.

"I can't believe this. I knew it! I knew they did it!"

"Ugh, don't say that! The thought of it!" demanded Jack, covering his ears.

"…"

Crow washed up after climbing that tree and the two of them fell asleep in the living room after they reluctantly admitted that Yusei would not be returning for the remainder of the night. They both dreaded the morning and what new surprises it would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun rose upon the eastern horizon, its earliest rays shone through the window of Blister's apartment. Yusei, comfortable as could be, awoke in the illuminated room. The light shone brightly upon his face as he felt as boyfriend's breathing upon his own neck. He smiled as he bore witness to him in his placid slumber, not ceasing to satisfy Yusei. Yusei cuddled his body against Blister's and closed his eyes once again as his mind was filled with sheer joy before falling asleep once again.

In an hour or so, Yusei's slumber ended as he opened his eyes to see his boyfriend staring at him blissfully. It was not at all shocking to Yusei. In fact, he rather enjoyed it, staring in to his boyfriend's handsome eyes. The smile upon Blister's face spoke sententiously, proving undeniably to Yusei that his boyfriend truly loved him.

"Morning, Yus," said Blister.

"Good morning," replied Yusei.

Without wanting to seem cliché, Yusei tried to think of what to say next. It had to be something that was both romantic and casual at the same time. After all, he never really dated before.

"I love you," admitted Yusei.

The words seemed to just slip his mouth. Did he really just say that? It's usually not good to say that so early on in a relationship, especially one that was only a few days old. Although, if Yusei recalled correctly, this was not the first time that he told Blister those three special words. He believed he had done it the previous day. And Blister was not angry over it then, so why would he be now?

"I love you too, Yus," replied Blister.

Yusei's mind lit up with joy and aspiration as he heard his boyfriend admit those three special words. For another ten minutes or so, the two of them lay in bed together, conversing and laughing about life.

BACK AT THE APARTMENT…

Jack, in his red, silk-like pajamas, was asleep on the couch. Crow, whom slept on the floor, had just woke up and was shouting for Jack to do the same. Jack's blood-shot eyes reluctantly opened and he stared at Crow with acrimony for awaking him at such an early time, well, early for him…

"Jack, Yusei's still not home. He's still with his boyfriend," panicked Crow.

"There's nothing we can do to change it," said Jack. Crow could hear the annoyance in his voice. "I'm going to go back to sleep because I need my beauty sleep, Crow. Don't wake me until our Yusei returns, okay?"

"Mmm… okay," replied Crow. Jack could still hear the apprehension in his voice.

For the remainder of the night, Crow worried about Yusei and pulled out a picture of him that was stuck to the refrigerator door via a magnet and held it against his chest, wishing that he would belong to him, not Jack, not Blister.

"Yusei, I love you so much," moaned Crow to himself a voice that indicated low self-esteem. "You're supposed to be mine, damn it!"

Suddenly, Crow gritted his teeth, contemplating some sort of elaborate plot to win his beloved Yusei from the clutches of a "greese monkey."

"When I think about him too much, my head hurts. I swear it sucks not being in a relationship. For a moment he looked over at Jack and started thinking to himself. "I wonder if maybe the reason I can't be with Yusei is because I'm supposed to be with Ja… Ew, no! There's no way in hell that that'd ever happen! He'd drag me to the mall and make me carry all his shopping bags as if I'm his servant or something. Besides, I wonder who would be the top and who would be the bottom in that relationship."

MEANWHILE…

Yusei sat on the bed and he could feel the chemicals within his own body, reacting pleasantly to the sight of his boyfriend. Blister, was at his wardrobe, getting clothes for the day. He stood in his underwear and Yusei loved it, wishing the moment would never end. A few moments later, he, himself, changed in to the clothes that he had worn the previous day. Yusei asked Blister to allow him to take him out to breakfast, paying for it of course and Blister obliged, but insisting that he take care of the bill. Yusei refused, wanting to show his boyfriend how much he loved him. They went to a café down the street and had a wonderful time Yusei hadn't even thought of Jack and Crow since last night and had no reason to as of now. If only he knew how much they frequently thought of him. In fact, his ignorance to their true feelings for him was a bit shocking in all aspects.

After breakfast, Yusei and Blister went on a date to the mall. They held hands as they walked through the mall and realized that they both shared the same favorite store, a mechanic shop which sold high quality auto parts for decent prices. On their way through the mall, they ran in to Luna, who was on her way to the book store. She was running out of good books to read and lately, Leo would not stop annoying her, so she needed an escape. Yusei laughed upon hearing that and Luna went on her way. Not long afterward, Yusei and Blister walked past Jack's favorite store "Vanity: High Class Clothing and Accessories."

"He really shops there?" asked Blister. "That's like the most expensive store in the whole city."

"Yeah, he has a lot saved up from his days as world champion," began Yusei. "I swear, every time, he , Crow, and myself come to this mall, Crow and I literally have to drag him out of that store. If he had the chance, he'd live in there."

Blister laughed and the two of them went about their visit to the mall and even took a photo in a photo booth, cliché as it seemed. They bought pizza at the food court shortly before they left. On the ride back to the apartment, Yusei felt the wind blow through his hair as he held on tight to his boyfriend's waist.

Around noon, hey returned to Blister's apartment after spending a wonderful morning together. It was the best day that Yusei ever lived so far. Sitting on the couch together, they held hands and Yusei looked at his boyfriend, alerting him of the sudden truth.

"I'd probably better get home. Jack and Crow must be worried."

"Why so soon?" asked Blister. "I want you stay with me longer. Maybe another night…"

Hearing those words made Yusei's face beam with joy. He could not turn down this grand opportunity and so he agreed and the two of them continued to spend the after noon together. They discussed mechanical topics and this was something he could never really talk about with Jack. Mr. Atlas was never really interested in this kind of thing. Crow, a lot more knowledgeable in the field than Jack, was not one to casually converse about it either. Whereas Blister could go on and on about mechanics for hours and Yusei felt like he was the first person that ever shared that particular obsession with him.

Yusei and Blister had the best day with one another and around six, Yusei once again texted Jack to tell him that he was spending the night at Blister's yet again. Setting the phone down, Yusei smiled suggestively and Blister wrapped his arms around him and the two of them began to passionately make out. Yusei had never made out with anyone before and when he did it, he felt completely alive as if every nerve in his body was suddenly shocked by lightning, igniting his soul as he ignored all his troubles and indulged in his boyfriend's romantic embrace.

BACK AT THE APARTMENT…

Jack and Crow sat next to one another on the couch, both of them looking depressed and unmotivated for they knew that Yusei must really love his boyfriend to be spending two nights in a row with him. Crow kept making a sighing-like sound every other minute or so and Jack simply sat with his head leaning upon his wrist as he contemplated various potential outcomes for Yusei's current romantic relationship. He looked over at Crow, whose expression bore a strong resemblance to that of a small bird whose eggs were just eaten by a vulture. Feeling sympathetic for the first time in a while, he placed his hand on Crow's back and patted it gently, comforting his bird-obsessed friend in a manner that seemed quite alien to him.

"Jack… you're actually being sensitive for once," whimpered Crow.

"Yeah… don't get used to it."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I shouldn't, huh?"

"Bingo…"

MEANWHILE…

"Blister, you're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. I'm really glad to be here with you," said Yusei.

"I feel the same Yusei," replied Blister as he gently caressed Yusei's arm before kissing his cheek.

"I wonder if my roommates miss me," laughed Yusei. "I've been gone for two days already. I hope that place isn't a wreck by the time I get back."

"They'll be fine. You're here with me so let's make the most of tonight, Yusei," smiled Blister.

"You're right. They'll be alright without me," smiled Yusei.

For the rest of the night, Yusei and Blister sat on the couch, cuddling, and watching adult sitcoms on television. Yusei rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder for the majority of the time and he could tlel by the look on his boyfriend's face that he liked it. Later that night, they each freshened up respectively in the bathroom, showering and such, before making their way to Blister's bedroom once again. Yusei lay in bed in his black silk-like pajamas as Blister, wearing only his underwear, lay next to Yusei and wrapped his arm around his side, moving closer and cuddling against him.

"I love you, Blister," smiled Yusei as he closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

"Same here, Yusei. See ya in the morning…"

In the morning, the couple awoke after another wonderful night together. Yusei knew that he had to return home soon because of his job. After breakfast that morning, Yusei rode on the back of Blister's motorcycle to his own apartment. Getting off, Blister smiled.

"I'll walk you to the door."

"That'd be nice," agreed Yusei.

At the door step, Blister wrapped his arms around Yusei's waist and the two of them kissed.

"I'll see you soon?" asked Blister.

"Hell yeah," answered Yusei.

Blister walked back to his motorcycle and Yusei wtched him speed off before turning the door knob. Immediately, Jack and Crow both rushed up to him, cascading him with hugs and worry.

"Oh, my gosh, I was so worried sick about you, Yusei!" confessed Crow.

"Yusei, do you know how worried we were over you?" smirked Jack.

"Um, I was only gone for two days…" answered Yusei.

"And your point is?" asked Jack.

"Ugh…" said Yusei.

"Yusei, come on, let's go play with my Black Wing action figures," said Crow as he grabbed Yusei's hand and dragged him to the other side of the room. Jack stood by the door with his arms, shaking his head at Crow's childish innocence.

"Ugh, that bird brain…"

For the rest of the day, Jack, Crow, and Yusei went about their routines as normal, but it was blatant to Jack and Crow that Yusei seemed much happier than he usually was and it was as if he had nothing that was currently troubling him. That night, Jack lay on the couch in his red, silk-like pajamas, reading his Play Girl magazine, while Crow was playing a video game. Yusei was in his room with the door shut, laying on his bed, talking to Blister on the phone.

"Think we should spy?" asked Crow.

"No, it'd be too easy for him to catch us eves dropping," began Jack. "He's happy, Crow. Let's let him be happy, at least for now."

"You're right. It still bothers me that he's going out with that mechanic though."

'I feel the same exact way, but I can't let it ruin my life," said Jack.

Crow nodded and the two of them went about their business for the remainder of the night. When Yusei stepped in to the kitchen to get a snack while still having the phone against his ear, they tried not to listen to what he was saying, but couldn't help it. Yusei's sheer happiness both disturbed each of them and somehow oddly made them happy because they knew that it meat that he was happy. Their was no indication that they were going to break up and that was what bothered both Jack and Crow the most. Despite their mutual distaste for Blister, both Crow and Jack agreed that if Yusei was happy, they were happy.

"So how long til ya think they break up?" asked Crow.

"I'll give them a month!" snapped Jack.

For the next few days, Crow and Jack tolerated Yusei's splendid relationship with Blister. Both Yusei and Blister noticed the uncanny presence of both Jack and Crow, whom seemed to be spying on them. Because of that, it was often that Yusei visited Blister's apartment so that they could have privacy. Everyday at work, Yusei anxiously awaited the evening so that he could see Blister. Although he oftentimes kept his feelings to himself, he would occasionally vent about it to Jack and Crow, whom always seemed to get annoyed and agitated by the mention of the relationship. Through it all, Yusei was still clueless about his roommates' true feelings for him, ceasing to realize their blatant dislike for Blister. The truth is that even if he did realize it, he still would not have cared much because he was too in love with Blister to ever let anyone stop them from being together. For the first time in all his life, he felt truly and absolutely satisfied with the way that things were going and everyone around him noticed his more pleasant aura of personality towards life in general. Sometimes, he would have girl time with Akiza and Luna, talking about his romance and life itself. Both Jack and Crow found this to be a bit odd, but still had their fingers crossed that Yusei and Blister would eventually break up. They were severely disappointed…


	5. Chapter 5

One evening, Jack Atlas sat at his favorite café, delicately sipping his thirty-dollar cup of coffee, which he had bought with Crow's money. He looked out at the setting sun and breathed deeply, filling and ridding his lungs of air, as he sat in stern contemplation over the recent events involving his secret love, Yusei, and his new boyfriend.

"He may have the apple of my eye, but I'll always hold over his head the dueling title, once I win it back from Yusei in a fair duel, of course," whispered Jack to himself in a further attempt at meditation to sustain his sanity and bring it back to a state of homeostasis. "Crow can cry all he wants over Yusei, but I have a life to live."

"Will you have anything else, Mr. Atlas?" asked the waitress - the same brown-haired girl that always seemed to wait on Jack, secretly lusting for his attention and always ending up utterly disappointed because it was as if he never even noticed that she existed.

"No, thanks. This is fine."

"Very well," nodded the waitress as she bowed her head in rejection, returning to her post.

"Hmm, I have to focus my attention on my ultimate goal - reclaiming my title and I won't let some poor mechanic distract me, no matter how much I love Yusei," confessed Jack to himself, sighing in a melancholy tone reminiscent of someone who is recently divorced and trying to move on from their former lover with confidence. If only it were that easy, but it wasn't and a apart of Jack wanted to cling to Yusei, ceasing to surrender his romantic feelings for him to someone like Blister, a person that Jack never would have thought that Yusei would fall for. He raced his hand through his bodacious blonde hair, attempting to let go of his feelings of romance for his dearest friend, thus stepping aside and allowing him to be happy with Blister.

"I've got to do this. I really do care about Yusei and believe-it-or-not, his well-being does matter to me."

Little did Jack know that in his bedroom, Crow was struggling with the exact same dilemma. Trying to let go of his feelings for Yusei after he realized that he belonged to Blister, Crow sat on his bed with tears almost forming in his eyes. He hugged the stuffed black bird that Jack won for him at a carnival a few weeks prior and he began to think not about himself, but about Yusei and his happiness.

"I want Yusei to be happy even if it means that I can't have him and besides, even if he did break up with Blister, I'd be competing with Jack and how would that turn out? I'd lose Jack's friendship then and it just wouldn't be worth it," thought Crow to himself.

To his great dismay, Blister was visiting and he and Yusei were sitting in the living room, bonding. Crow was careful not to rant aloud to himself so that they would not hear him, but it didn't change the fact that he was still hurting inside. He knew that he could never let Yusei see him like this - broken and scarred over him.

"Why does he have to come here now of all times?" pondered Crow to himself as he tied his bandana over his orange hair. "Maybe it's time I let go of Yusei. He's my best friend and I don't want to lose him, especially over something this stupid. I wonder what Jack feels like right now."

Crow cracked the door open so that he could eves drop on the couple out in the living room. He could hear the sheer bliss in Yusei's voice, signaling his happiness and thus, confirming Crow's fears.

"There's no way in hell they'll break up, at least not anytime soon."

When he finished his cup of coffee, Jack got on his duel runner and drove home, catching the eyes of many fans throughout the streets. Many of them waved, their facial expressions lighting up with glee at the sight of the "Master of Faster." Once home, he turned the door knob to see Yusei and his boyfriend, Blister, sitting on the couch, laughing and conversing about some irrelevant topic. He stood tall and adamant, trying his best to avoid eye contact with Blister without seeming disturbed in any way.

"Jack, you're home. I've been wondering where you've been," began Yusei. "Blister and I are going to the mall tonight. I thought maybe you'd like to come with us."

"Well, if I did, you know damn well that I'd spend pretty much the entire visit in my favorite store and so I see little point in having me tag along unless its simply for the sake of giving me a ride," replied Jack.

"Oh, well I just thought maybe you'd like to come," said Yusei.

"Well, I'll be in my room if you need me, Yusei."

"Hi, Jack," came the voice of Blister. Jack stopped dead in his tracks with his back turned to both of them. He grinded his teeth, trying to force the dignity to respond to the one whom stole his love from him.

"Blister," said Jack as he waved to him, making his way to his bedroom.

On the way to his room, he passed Crow's room. The door was slightly cracked open and Jack resisted the temptation to peak inside before he heard a voice whisper to him.

"Jack, come in here," whispered Crow through the door.

"What is it, Crow?"

"Just come in."

Inside, Jack glanced around the room. He had been in it a few times prior, but not many. He noticed the many peculiar decorations throughout the room, many of which were Blackwing themed such as the numerous action figures lining the shelf, the many posters scattered across the walls and ceiling, and the giant plush doll of a black bird that Jack had won for him that day at the amusement park. It was a room quite fitting from Mr. Crow Hogan.

"Well, what do you want?" asked Jack.

"Jack, it's just that, well, I still love Yusei and you-know-who's out there. I hate this," confided Crow.

"I know. I don't exactly like it either, but it's just the way it is. Yusei's happy this way and I want him to be happy and you should too, regardless of how much it may hurt us," admitted Jack. For once, he came off as rather mature and considerate, contrary to his signature narcissistic self-indulgence that he frequently displayed for the world to see. "Let's just hope they don't do anything too salacious while he's here."

"I don't mean to sound childish, Jack, but it just kills me to see them together."

"And you think it doesn't for me as well?" began Jack. He was trying to be as parsimonious as possible in this particular conversation, wishing to both console and relate to his bird-obsessed friend without seeming too soft. "Crow, look, he's in love and we might not like it, but if it's what makes him happy than so be it."

"You're right, Jack. I wish I was as strong minded as you. It's like nothing ever phases you."

"I just know how to control my emotions. That's all."

"Well, you sure do it, well," began Crow. "Maybe we should go out there and say something nice to Blister. He never really did anything bad to us. He only did good things to Yusei," suggested Crow.

"If this was me a week ago, I'd smack you for saying that, but after all my reflection on the topic, I think your right. Let's go out and let him know that we'll be his friends." agreed Jack. He held his hand upon Crow's shoulder and together, the two of them went to the living room to find the couple, sitting upon the couch and amiably conversing still.

"Blister, would you like anything to eat?" asked Jack.

Blister looked at him skeptically and Jack could see it in his eyes.

"He probably wants to poison it," thought Blister to himself.

"And no, I'm not going to poison it," began Jack honestly. "Crow and I both owe you an apology. We've really given you the cold shoulder since you've been dating our Yusei and it's just that, well, we care an awful lot about him and we're very protective of him, Crow and I. After observing how you've treated him the past few weeks, we want you to know that we approve and we're glad to have you as a part of our gang," finished Jack.

"Yeah, everything he said," agreed Crow.

Yusei smiled and couldn't help but feel pride for his friends because even he saw how cold-hearted they were to Blister prior to tonight.

"You two are always looking out for me," said Yusei, who leapt up to the both of them and gave them a huge group hug.

"Apology accepted," confirmed Blister as he jokingly joined in on the hug.

"Maybe all four of us could go out sometime," suggested Crow.

"You two are welcome to join us at the mall tonight," declared Yusei.

"I suppose we could fit it in to our busy schedules," stated Jack.

"Jack, you don't even work. You got fired from every job that hired you and you still won't work anywhere," said Crow.

"Shut it, bird brain. I worked my ass off to get to superstar status."

"Until Yusei took it away from you on live TV," remarked Crow, causing Jack to glare.

"You think you can take me in a duel, Bird Brain? Let's see you stand up to my Red Dragon Archfiend, shall we?"

"Please, I'd cream your ass," promised Crow.

"I'd like to see that, Bird Brain," snapped Jack in swift retaliation.

"This is what I put up with everyday," smiled Yusei to his boyfriend, whom laughed.

They got on their duel runners Jack on his own, Crow on his own, and Yusei and Blister on the latter's, and they sped off to the mall, cruising through the streets of New Domino City to its go-to shopping spot. Even though they both still felt some anxiety towards Yusei's relationship with Blister, Jack and Crow each were making an honest attempt to give Blister a chance at friendship and to become accepting of his relationship with Yusei, even though that they knew that if it was two weeks prior, neither of them would have ever even considered such a thing.

The four of them entered the mall, which was filled with so many people walking throughout it. They each went to visit their favorite stores. Crow went to the action figure store to buy more Blackwing action figures and Jack went to his favorite store "Vanity" and spent goodness-knows how much time in there. Everything in the store was utterly appealing to him and he had the hardest time deciding what to buy for himself for it was all so beautiful.

"I love this store," admitted Jack sententiously.

He ended up buying a pair of red vinyl pants with rhinestones on them. It wasn't until the other three dragged him out of the store that he finally left. Yusei and Blister went to their favorite store and ended up buying some spare auto parts that they could potentially use for their respective duel runners. All seemed to be well and Jack and Crow each swallowed their pride concerning their former dislike for Blister. In fact, both of them actually ended up liking him once they got to know him a bit better. They actually felt as though they truly and genuinely wanted him to be a part of the gang.

"Maybe he's not such a grease monkey after all. He's actually pretty… nice. Maybe I should have given him a chance at friendship sooner than I did," thought Jack to himself.

"Well, as much as I love Yusei, I'm happy for him and I guess his boyfriend's not such a bad guy," thought Crow to himself.

They went throughout the mall, venturing into numerous stores and they even decided to go to the movie theater to see the new horror movie that just came out. Jack never seemed to be afraid of anything as far that kind of thing went for he was rather fearless. Similarly, Blister rarely was afraid of such things. Also, Crow was usually able to sit through those kind of movies and enjoy them, whereas Yusei made it no secret that he would sometimes become frightened by horror films.

At the cinema, Crow ordered the snacks, sparing no expense from his reign of junk food mastery.

"We'll have the jumbo-sized popcorn with a ton of butter. Also, we'll all these candies," stated Crow as he pointed to all these different candies in the display case. "As far as drinks go, I'll have a huge orange soda and Jack whataya want?"

"A large, unsweetened tea with lemon and Blister wants a beer and Yusei wants lemon-lime soda. Both are large."

"Okay, all that," finished Crow.

Once they paid the bill, they went to the theater. During the movie, Crow held the popcorn and devoured a huge portion of it. Jack picked at it lightly, staying true to his strict diet while Yusei and Blister both ate it moderately. Even during the movie's most scary fragments, Jack and Blister showed no fear, while Crow and Yusei showed some. When Yusei was frightened, he held on to Blister's hand tightly and strangely, neither Jack nor crow were bothered by it.

After they left the cinema, they started browsing more of the mall's stores. It was now around eight o' clock and night was settling upon the land. At a jewelry store, Jack wanted to buy a platinum necklace with black and red diamonds within its pendent, but Crow convinced him to budget his money. Jack reluctantly agreed, despite the fact that the necklace reminded him of his ace monster.

Eventually, the gang ran in to Sherry, Luna, and Akiza who were hanging out at a pizza parlor.

"Yeah, I left Leo at home because he doesn't know how to behave himself well in public," admitted Luna while shrugging her shoulders, causing everyone else to laugh.  
"Besides, we thought it'd be fun to have a girl's night," said Sherry in her French accent.

"Akiza, I've used your make-up applying techniques to the best of their abilities," admitted Yusei.

"I can tell," laughed Akiza before she sipped her strawberry smoothie. "Not too many men can wear make-up and pull it off as well as you, Yusei."

"My guy can do anything he puts his mind to," said Blister as he gripped Yusei's shoulder.

"Well, look who it is," alerted Jack.

Carly Carmine had just entered the pizza parlor, hand-in-hand with her girlfriend Misty the superstar .

"Hi, Jack," said Carly "Hey everyone, how are all of you?"

"We're good," answered Crow.

Every sat down at tables next to one another and they all ordered pizza and other delicious snacks. While Luna, Akiza, and Sherry simply ordered a simple cheese pizza, Yusei, Blister and Crow ordered a buffalo chicken pizza and Jack being a strict vegetarian, ordered a white pizza consisting of thin crust, garlic, cheese, and spinach and he shared it with Carly and Misty. Amiable conversation filled the air among their tables as the gang socialized and embraced one another's company. It was turning out to be a great night and everyone was feeling great. It was as if Jack and Crow never had a vendetta against Blister. All was well.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
